Love Deception: Deception Reception
by Creative Tales
Summary: Jay, Nya, and Kai must save a kingdom from an ancient curse. But what they don't know, is that things are not what they seem...neither does us. (Rated T to be safe and 2nd half of Love Deception)(Chapters 5/12) (On Hiatus)
1. Deception Reception Oc's

These are My Oc's From the story Deception Reception.

Reve-Reve is the Elemental Master of illusions and the so-called Emperor of the Deception Kingdom, he and his 'kingdom' is cursed by the FSM and now Nya, Jay, and Kai must help his 'kingdom' be free from the cursed and Jay has to help him unlock his true potential in order to do so.

Nirmoh-Nirmoh is the Father of Reve and responsible for the curse for happening in the first place.

Kanasu-Reve 2nd-in-command, She was able to escape from the Deception Kingdom and tell the Ninja about the cursed but keeps a secret from the Ninja, even Reve.

Almos-Almos is Reve 'Pet Baku', Almos helps Reve overcome the nightmares of his past so his night terrors won't become 'real'.

Barak-Barak is a Raijū sent by the FSM to stop the Ninja from helping Reve.

**(A/N: There are more OC's appearing in Deception Reception but it'll cause spoilers)**


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N: In case if you saw Shrek 2, I'm pretty sure you'll get this chapter)**

**Prologue**

A woman named Kanasu, Not much is known about me but by my kingdom 'The Deception Kingdom' is cursed to be forgotten and the only way to lift it is for her emperor: Reve to unlock his true potential. So that's why she has to find the Ninja of lightning, so he can help Reve. And in case if you wonder how she was able to escape from her kingdom, just find a fisherman and make a lot of noise. Anyway, when she got to Ninjago she went to the Temple of Airjitzu to find the Ninja, only to find the ghost of Master Yang.

"Uh, excuse me sir, but I'm looking for a Jay Walker, is he here?" Kanasu question.

"Oh, have you heard? He and Nya are having a Yin-Yang-Moon." Yang answered.

"What's a Yin-Yang-Moon?"

"Okay, 1st of all a Yin-Yang-Moon is a Yin-Yang promise version of a honeymoon. And 2nd of your questioning what's a Yin-Yang-Moon!?' Yang yelled out. "I didn't question how you know the Ninja or how you got here!"

"Ninjago is a cartoon in the real world, and I got here from boat and Jet pack."

"Aren't you a little old to watch a kid's show?"

"Uh, hello Star vs the forces of evil, Steven Universe, Gravity Falls, Adventure Time, How to train your dragon, SHREK! And I'm pretty sure if Ninjago wasn't lego, everyone would watch it, and don't say Ninjago is a kid show, have you seen the memes?" Kanasu said as she left to continue her quest: to the Ninja of Lightning.

"Okay, the camera will take the picture in a few seconds." A man dress in a blue shirt, apricot colored pants, and an orange scarf said as he set up a camera and ran right next to a woman with a black and white striped shirt, Black jacket, and teared up jeans. Once the picture had been taken it showed Jay holding Nya's hand and her kissing his cheek in front of a motel. After that, they got the picture and went inside the motel.

The next they went to a Picnic at the beach, when Nya was done eating she jumped into Jay's arms and make out, and a huge wave of water came over and splash them, and then Jay realized that the woman who was making out with turned out to be the ghost of Dilara. When Nya found out she grabbed the ghost and threw her to the ocean and then glared at her embarrass boyfriend.

After that Jay and Nya went to the jewelry store so Jay can buy a red And blue ring for Nya. Once he bought the ring for Nya, she put it on and hugged him.

A few minutes later Jay and Nya were trying to catch some escaped prisoners but manage to capture them and put them in Kryptarium prison. Then when they were frolicking through the forest Jay accidentally fell and got mud in his face, Nya was gonna help him get back up Kruncha and Nuckal was laughing at Jay, so she kicked their heads off and went back to help Jay, wiped off the mud in his face with her sleeve and kissed him.

Later at night, they were drinking a 5 liter of Root beer soda. A few seconds later Jay accidentally burp, causing him to blush, but when Nya found out instead of getting mad she decided to burp, but her burp was so loud it cause all the glass nearby to break, making Jay laugh causing Nya to blush harder than Jay did when he burp.

After that, they went back to the Monastery to continue their ninja training.

"Ah, so great to be back." Jay said.

"Yeah." Nya said."Don't tell the others what happen last night, ok."

When Jay went to open the door it opened itself revealing an angry Kai.

"What do you mean by 'Don't tell the others what happen last night, ok'!?" Kai shouted as looked at the surprise Jay and blushing Nya.


	3. Chapter 2

"What do you mean by 'Don't tell the others what happen last night, ok'!?" Kai shouted as he looked at the surprise Jay and blushing Nya.

"Uh...Nya cause destruction with her burp!' Jay yelled out.

"Jay!" Gasps Nya.

"Sorry, you know I can't keep a secret from Kai."

"But you can keep a secret from me."

"Uh, kinda"

"Ssssoooo what happened during your Yang-Yang-Moon?" Kai question as he calmed down a bit.

"Shrek 2 happen," Jay replied.

"That explains the burp."

"Yeah, it was either that or farts." Jay added.

"Can we please stop talking about yesterday, ok?!" Nya shouted.

"What happened yesterday?" Cole asks as he and the others walked in.

"Nya caused mass destruction with her mouth farting powers." Kai says.

"1st of all Kai you're supposed to be defending me, 2nd of all I was trying to cheer Jay up, he was embarrassed!" Nya said as pointed at Jay.

"No offense Nya." Zane adds in. "But you could've just said it's okay to burp instead of just doing one."

When Zane said that Nya covers her face in shame till she heard the doors of the monastery knock so she went to open them revealing a panting Kanasu.

"I'm... I'm looking... for a Jay Walker." Kanasu panted.

"Yeah, that's me, why you ask?" Jay questions.

"I need your help. My name is Kanasu and my kingdom, The Deception Kingdom is cursed and I need you and 2 of your friends to come with me to help Reve the master of Illusions unlock his true potential. And also if you guys play as an Avenger you'll play as my favorite one."

"So your favorite is Thor?" Cole asks.

"No, my favorite is Hulk, your Thor."

"Wait how am I'm Thor and Jay's Hulk, shouldn't be the other way around?"

"While you see, Thor lost an eye and then later he got a new one and the Stormbreaker could be you becoming a ghost and then later you became human again and got Rx. And plus you seem to never punch people in the face, and **SPOILER****,** Thor being the strongest Avenger but got all fat in Endgame could be you having rock hard abs in season 2 but lost them in season 11."

"How could you writers?" Cole whispered as he looked under his Gi.

"Anyway, will you please help me?" Kanasu asks.

When Jay was about to answer Nya puts her hand over his mouth and went away from the others so they can talk.

"Jay are you sure about this, I mean we don't know anything about her despite her looking like an evil version of me." Nya whispers.

"Nya I know, but look at her." Jay says."She looks helpless, tired, and worried, and Ninja never leaves friends behind."

"First we just met her, second she looks like that because she just walked a bunch of steps, and third I hope your right," Nya says in a worried tone.

After that, they went back to the others and Jay walked up to Kanasu and says.

"Ok Kanasu I'll help you."


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone, I'm back. Sorry for the wait I was working on one of my fanfics called. Colorful Bricks: A New Beginning. You should read it, it might be boring at first but it will be good later. And trust me, if this was a real cartoon, it will probably be one of the popular ones like Gravity Falls, Adventure time, Star vs the forces of evil, and others. Anyway, time to starts this. Oh, I forgot to mention, am I'm able to put emojis in fanfics? Please respond.**

"Okay, Kanasu I'll help you."

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" Kanasu said as she quickly grabs the lightning Ninja's hand and shakes it."You won't regret it. The idiot with big hair, and your big mouth idiot girlfriend are welcome as well."

Kai-"Idiot with big hair!"

Nya-"Big mouth Idiot!"

"Well yeah. I mean didn't you once gloated you defeated an elemental master of time to a bunch of snakes? Even though two of your friends defeated the Overlord." Kanasu complained.

"Well uh yeah, kinda."

"And Nya. You broke all the glass just because of a simple burp. And also you forgot that the lever to the destiny bounty was labeled wrong even thou Zane said it was in episode 95. And the real question is, how come no one is wondering who labeled the lever wrong? I mean come on isn't that one of the two things that cause Cole to fall?" Kanasu retorted.

"She's got a point." Lloyd replied.

"Well thank you, girlfriend murderer." Returned Kanasu. "Now can we please go? We don't have much time." Kanasu said as she left to go outside the monastery to adjust her jet-pack. And while she was adjusting the Ninja glared at hoping he'll change his mind.

"Look I know on one hand she acts like a mean version of Nya, but on the other hand the Emperor is cursed, so we have to help him," Jay said.

"Last time we help an Emperor, he died because of his daughter, and all because we had to protect a mask." Kai said in anger."Of DECEPTION!"

"Yes, that's true, but what if The Author is doing this base on season 8. Protection from the destruction is his own version of hands of time, kinda. Why not this be base on us protecting the royal family, like we were supposed to do but failed."

"Uuuugggggghhhhhh fine, let's do this. Only because I might get to beat up an evil version of my sister." Kai said as he left the monastery.

Everyone-(Scream with fear emoji)

"Okay Kanasu, we're ready." Jay said as he and Nya left and went next to Kai.

"Oh, great. And BTW Kai, a napkin is softer Than a pillow." Kanasu replied in anger.

Kai-(growls)


	5. Chapter 4

Kai: (Growls)

"But how are 'we' gonna get to the deception kingdom?" Nya asks. "Didn't you come from a jet pack?"

"Well yes, I did," Kanasu said. "So that's why I adjust my jet-pack to make it room for all 4 of us."

Kanasu then presses a button causing her jet-pack to turn into a 4 seated jet with missiles and had an indigo color scheme. Kai and Jay were amazed by its looks but however, Nya wasn't because she knew something strange was going on not because of Kanasu, because of this whole deception kingdom thing.

"Well, what we're waiting for? Let's go." Kanasu said before she went to her jet with Jay first, Kai, second, and Nya last. And with that, they left with Lloyd, Zane, Cole, and Master Wu behind.

"So, what do we do Master Wu?" Lloyd asks his Uncle.

"Well, since we defeated the Oni. I want you and Cole to go buy a cake so we can celebrate." Master Wu replies.

"Ok, uncle. You heard him, Cole let's go get you fat." Lloyd said as left the monastery with an angry Cole walking behind him.

"Master, I have a question. I come I've never heard of this Master of Illusions?" Zane asks his master.

"Well, you see Zane, you know that Ray and Maya weren't at the battle with the hands of time?" Wu said before Zane nod his head as a response. "There was one elemental master who didn't appear in that battle or the Serpentine war, Nirmoh: the master of illusions."

"Why though?"

**Story starts:**

"Because of a long time ago. Nirmoh had a perfect life and nothing could've changed it until someone he trusted took something he let into his heart and destroyed it. Nirmoh wanted revenge, so he tried to use his powers into making Ninjago into his own image."

**Story pause:**

"Just like Garmadon?" Zane asks.

"Exactly," Wu replied.

**Story continues:**

"When my father saw his rage, he asks Nirmoh to stop it but Nirmoh wouldn't stop till he got rid of the people who made him think his life was nothing but a dumb illusion. So my father had no choice but to banish him and his army to an island where he would be forgotten till he unlocks his true potential." And my father sent Barak the Rajiū to stop anyone who helps him."

**Story Ends:**

"And all I can tell is that he had a son who wants to leave the island so the same thing won't happen to him."

"But what cause Nirmoh to have such rage?"

"All that I know is that he got trick by his own element. And trust no one but his own creation."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Deception kingdom

"Well, we're here." Kanasu said after she landed her jet and go off after Jay, Kai, and Nya.

"Mmm. So this is the deception kingdom? I thought it would be more colorful." Kai said as he looks at Black and Indigo Color schemes around the kingdom.

"It looks that because we're cursed. But once Jay helps Reve unlock his true potential, everyone and everything will be amazed by the new us. But I must warn you, be careful of Barak the Raijū."

"Raijū?" Kai wondered.

"Raijū is a mythological beast in Ninjago, their completely harmless, but during thunderstorms they're agitated. They also have the power of lightning, which is why you probably why Kanasu brought Jay." Nya said.

"Well, actually, I brought Jay so he can help Reve. You are gonna be the one to stop Barak Because your the master of water." Kanasu said as she points at Nya. "And you might want to tuck in you Gi, one of the Raijū peculiar behaviors is sleeping in human navels."

"So where is this Reve?" Nya said trying to change the subject.

"In the castle, now let's go greet our Emperor."


	6. Chapter 5

While the Ninja and Kanasu were going to the Emperor's castle, Reve was taking a nap and having a nightmare about his father, Nirmoh holding hands with a woman but for some reason, the woman pushes Nirmoh and leaves and went to a spaceship and left, causing the Nirmoh to have a hole in his chest. And for some reason, a young man in blue with dark brown hair saw everyone who had an elemental power were fighting creatures with 2 elemental powers combined and then the creatures elemental powers disappears and the creatures were getting sucked into a rift and the young man was banish to another realm, never to be seen again, and then everything started to be sucked into a hole and everything to hole and everything turned black, causing Reve to wake up.

When Reve woke up he saw his pet Baku, Almos sitting right next to him with its trunk on his head. "Ah, Almos! I know you're supposed to stop my nightmares from coming true! But it doesn't mean you have to put your trunk on my head!" Reve said before he moved Almos trunk away. A few seconds later Reve heard a knock on his door.

"Oh, guest... I think, I mean we had been here for really long time." Reve then got out of his bed, took off his PJs and put on his Emperor attire and went to the front doors with Almos behind him, when Reve open the doors he saw his 2nd in command and half the Ninja in the entrance.

"Uh, Kanasu, who are they? And where were you?" Reve asks.

"Forgive me, your highness." Kanasu bowed. "I went to find the Lightning Ninja so he can help you unlock your true potential, and this is Kai and Nya, the Ninja of Fire and Water, and the children of Ray and Maya."

"Aren't Ray and Maya the 2 elemental masters who didn't appear in the hands of time battle just because they got tired?"

"Uh yeah why?" Kai said.

"Oh nothing, I just think it's dumb of your parents not to appear in a battle just because they got tired." **(A/N: True they should've thought of a better excuse)** "I mean, my dad didn't appear in 2 battles just because he was banished to this fishbowl like island guarded by a Raijū."

"Is it me or just every character this author creates is a big jerk?" Kai whispered to Nya. **(A/N: That's also true) **

"Mr. Reve." Jay said. "But Kanasu said that I was able to help you, but she didn't explain why."

"That's because you unlock your true potential because of your yang said because she's proud of who you are '_for 27 episodes' _and we're hoping that the yin side of Ninjago's number 1 couple help the son of the person who's heart been snapped by a person who's chin looks like it's been scratch by a cat unlock his true powers," Kanasu said.

"... Still doesn't make sense but sure." Jay said.

A few seconds later in one of the rooms, a phone was ringing, causing the Ninja, Reve, and Kanasu to get its attention.

"I'll get it," Kanasu said as she left to get the phone.

When Kanasu went to get the phone, she saw that the person who was calling her was Sophia, causing her to get angry.

**Call starts: **

Kanasu: "What do you want?! I'm kinda busy with something!"

Sophia: "I called you because I want to know if the TOP is broken."

Kanasu: "No but I'm almost there, I just need to get them separate then my plan will become complete."

Sophia: "And my share?"

Kanasu: "Don't worry you'll get yours when I'm done."

While Kanasu was calling Sophia, she was walking in circles till she steps on one of Almos chew toys, causing a strange noise.

Sophia: "What was that?"

Kanasu: "Can't say, I'll call you later."

**Call ends:**

when Kanasu hangs up, she left to get back to the others and whispered.

"In time."


End file.
